monster slayer
by BlackJack a
Summary: see the story of Lincoln as he slays monsters and wins the heart of the girl that he will now live with what is more harder to fight monsters or eleven girls at once.


chapter 1 a hero is born.

it was a normal day in the loud house for every one lori in the kitchen makeing dinner, leni makeing a new dress for her, luna on her guitar, luan setting up a bucket of water prank, lynn playing with a ball in the house, lucy reading a book poeams and hideing in the corener, lana working on a the house because it was haveing holes in it, lola trying to fix her hair, lisa trying to make healing potiones for her family, and lily in her crib sleeping.  
As lincoln comes down from his room he is greeted by his sister lynn. Hay lincoln hay think fasts, as she kicks the ball towreds him he gets hit in the stomach. awww why lynn would you do that i was't ready for that, well thats why is said think fast for a reason dummy. as lynn gave a small smile at lincoln as she reached to give him a hand, lincoln grabed her hand and pulled her down with him, lynn did not expect lincoln to do that to her so she fell on top of him, as she looked at him she was really close to his face causeing her to blush. Haha laugh lincoln as he trys to get up still holding lynns hand. that was a good one said lynn as she give lincoln a punch on his sholder. so what are we going to do today bro she ask as they start to walk to the kitchen to se lori finishing dinner. Well for startes its will be eating food and to finish your choires for the day lynn said lori with a bored gaze at her. Aww come on let luan do it she is doing her pranks said lynn to lori as luan was walking in the kitchen. why would you spoil the prank said luan as she looked at lynn, well fine said lori as she was now looking at luan, how about you go dissarm the pranks that is your choire for the days, aww said luan thats going to take all day tell sunset said luan to lori, well hope to it funny girl said lynn as she smiles at luan. I will remember this sis as she gave lynn a small glare. well lynn go get the rest of our sisters and tell them that dinner is ready to eat. ok said lynn as she ran out the room. well linc it just you and me said lori as she walks towreds lincoln. ya said lincoln to lori so what did you make to eat lori said lincoln to try to get her to stop getting closer to him. oh i made soup for today. oh nice i like your soup lori said lincoln that made lori blush a little.  
Well its been 4 years that i started living hear with the loud as far as i can remeber the girls have always been there for me. i was 11 when i woke up in there house. they told me that i was lying on the floor near the road to there house and luna leni and luan was walking home from the next town over doing some shoping for food. as they saw lincoln luna and leni ran towrdes him and looked to see if he was ok, hay hay are you like ok said leni with concern in her eyes. luna just said to try to see if he was alive. why dont we get a stick to poke him and see said luna, as leni looked at luna luan was about to start to poke him she hid the stick behinde her back. but he was starting to wake up and shuffel on the floor, they all start to look at him, hay bro are you ok said luna as she got on her knees to get a better look at him. im hungry he said before passing out. leni looked at luna and luan and said we have to help him. fine but lori will be mad at us because you know how lori gets for stuff like this. luna and luan grabed him from there sides and started to walk to there house. as they got to there house lana and lynn were outside there house working on the roof. hay lynn come down and help us carry this person in to the house. as lana and lynn got down from the roof to help there sisters with the boy that was unconscious. where did you find him said lana as she see her sister lynn drag lincoln from his sholders. as they got him in the house on the couch and called for lisa to help him lucy was walking in to the living room and see his white hair she goes to see if hes ok as well but no one hears her. is he ok ask lucy and the girls get scared from lucy, sigh lucy said as keeps on looking at the boy on the couch. as lori lisa and lily walk in to the room thay see why all the noies is about. what seams to be the problume older sibling units said lisa as she fixes hear glasses, aw good lisa your hear said luan, can you get some of you potions to come and heal this boy please. as lisa looks at lori she gives hear a node and lisa goes to here room to get the potions, lori look and leni and ask why is there a boy in there house. well its kind of a long story she says tell luan say that thay found him on the floor passed out. but at the same time lincoln was getting up from the couch and to his suprise no one notices him all except on girl and that was lucy that was now sitting next to him. so whats your name if you dont mind me asking she ask blushing, what he say but soon relizes what she said , ohh my name is lincoln he say and smiles at hear and makes hear blush even more. um where am i can you tell me where are we at and how are you lincoln ask the girl, ohh my name is lucy and you are in royel woods she says to him. back to lori, this is not ok to have random stangers come to the house and even so if he was not awake that still does not give you the right to bring him hear said lori. ok ok chill said luna looking at lori, she only did what she new was right to do and help someone. as leni was still looking at lori they did not notice lincoln is already awake. umm escuse me but can someone tell me where i am said lincoln as all the girls stop to look at the boy now awake. ohh good your awake said leni with a big smile on her face. ok good are you feeling beter said lori with a strick gaze at the boy, ya im much beter said lincoln, well of corse he will feel beter its was my medicine that we had. ok now be on your way please and dont come back said lori, thats harsh sis said lana. at the same time lincoln stomach started to rumble and he started to get emberres. you should stay for dinner said lucy and lynn. no he cant we dont have enough for every on, you all know this said lori, as every one stared to look down on the floor lucy said she is willing to share some of my food said lucy, same hear said lynn and leni and luan. aggg fine said lori but after that he has to leave ok. thats fine said the boy. by the way whats your name said lynn, ohh my name is, his name is lincoln said lucy now behind them, agh dont do that said lynn while lucy was smileing at them. fine lincoln can stay for dinner and thats it. all the girls were jumping in the air for thay had won. 


End file.
